Professor Layton: Tears of the Sky
by AlteredFox
Summary: When Professor Layton and Flora Rienhold Layton, received a letter from Emmy Altava. It's up to him and Flora to help Emmy solve a case of a moon that never sets in the town Amorata. Rating may change. Emmy/Layton, Layton/Claire, oc/oc.


Professor Layton-Tears of the Sky

Authors note: This takes place after unwound future, there will be oc's (there is always oc for huge story arcs.) and shipping. There will be, Randell/Angella, Layton/Claire (very little), Layton/Emmy, and oc/oc, oh and Flora is in this. You have been warned Emmy and Flora haters.

It had been 5 months since Layton's apprentice, Luke Triton, had moved away to America. It had been more quiet without the boy talking and asking questions, but he wasn't lonely. He still had Flora to raise and Rosa still helped his office stay clean, while making sure he ate lunch and go home when it was time. Flora had grown closer to Layton calling him father every now and then, it put a smile on his face to see that she was getting used to the new london quiet life.

Today though it seemed nothing could keep his mind busy, Flora had fallen asleep on the couch in his office after trying to pick up some cooking skills from Rosa. He smiled at her, it was the only time she looked cute while not being able to be lady like, since Layton himself had to stay on campus until the students left. After finishing grading all of his students work he opened an book he had ment to finish, but his mind seemed to wander somewhere else until the door opened.

"Professor I've brought you tea and mail for you, It looks little Flora is worn out from today" Rosa chuckled a bit and set the tray down and gently woke Flora up, She sat up and yawned while Layton set his book down and walked over to his chair to check his mail.

"Thank you Rosa, I assumed you sorted out the Love confessions like usually?" Flora giggled at this, she had read some of them with Rosa to see what kind of romance they used, some were really sappy while others were pretty good they had to admit.

"Yes we'll go through those on another day, there's a letter from Emmy which I found unusual since she hadn't sent one for about one and a half year now" Layton looked suprised while Flora looked up, she never really knew Emmy for she had left two years before he had adopted young Flora; but had heard about her sometimes, often when Luke had spoke about his adventures with the Professor before her tiny village.

"I wonder why she wrote after this long, it's normally not like her to do these things. Then again she's unpredictable as ever." Layton opened the envolope and Flora went behind the chair to read it over his shouldar, even though Layton would've read it outloud if she wanted him to.

'Dear Professor Layton,

It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry that I suddenly stopped writing you and Luke letters, I had become busy with my line of work of exploring towns with Professor Fenris Lunar. Are you and Luke doing ok without my way of handling those that refuse to be gentlemen? Anyways I didn't just write to see how your doing, me and Professor Fenris need your help at solving a mystery. We have been in a quiet town known as Amorata for a month now, it's popular among couples who want to spend a quiet vacation with eatch other. Also the people worship three gods that are in the ruins that are near them, but recently the people have feared they made their gods worship. This may sound a little crazy believe me, I didn't want to believe it either but I saw it with my own eyes and as well as right now. During dawn when the moon was falling, when it passed the sun it suddenly changed direction and raised with sun covering it. The night doesn't seem to go away at all now, I'm writing this letter for after a month it seems your the only one I could turn to. After all you understand mysterys like this better than anyone else, Professor Fenris has agreed to this so I'm not asking you out of my own will even though I would probably do anyways with this case. Anyways I left you a map that will show the location of Amorta if you solve the puzzle, I will tell you more about this case if you decide to come and help us.

Your old #1 Assistant (and always will be),

Emmy Altava.'

"Well it seems Emmy needs my help Rosa, This is odd and I can't resist something like this. It doesn't seem right at all for something like this to happen to a town." Flora frowned and Layton knew why, he didn't want to endanger the young lady's life; but with the way Rosa looking at him, it looked like he had no choice

"Now Layton, Your letting Flora go with you this time. The Tritons no Longer live in Misthallery, and if you leave I'll just help her follow you again" Layton sighed and saw the Flora was huffed up.

"I'm not letting you go there alone father, I'm tired of not being the one that goes on adventures. I promise to listen to you the whole time and stick close by, honestly I won't let myself get captured again!" Layton sighed and smiled, she was right after all since she has been basicly the only one who hardly got to do these 'adventures' the right way. He got up and nodded

"Alright Flora, but as long as you stick close and do what I tell you what to do. I soppse its only fair to you, plus I'll need someone to keep me company if Emmy is helping out this archelogist and leaves me to invistagate alone." Flora smiled and with that Layton decided to leave early to get ready, what awaited him and Flora in the town Amorata was a true mystery.


End file.
